A Way to Survive
by Airian Reesu
Summary: The era of demons is fading. Changes are happening. Can the now dead past and the looming present allow the Western Lord to survive? Sess 1shot


****

A Way to Survive 

By: Ailian Rhys

****

A/N: I wrote this in four days… It's an interesting piece… Expect some **bloody** moments ahead. Yes, bloody. I got a bit wrapped up in the gore… 

Beware the length! (It's like the Energizer Bunny…it keeps going and going and going…) 

****

Summary: The era of demons is fading. Changes are happening. Can the now dead past and the looming present allow the Western Lord to survive? (Sess 1-shot)

For the sake of bad HTML formatting with Word, -- breaks will start and end "flashbacks" …

The inevitable was taking place. Many foreseers and wise had predicted this after the Shikon Jewel Incident a century ago, but no one had listened. It had been simply unheard of to think such a thing back then. But now they were starting to have to face the facts.

The age of the demons was fading. That event it been a turning point. And no one could understand why. Perhaps it had been because a group consisting of mainly humans had been the ones to defeat the infamous Naraku. Or perhaps it was simple the fated end of the youkai era. 

All legends suggested that nothing could last forever. 

Now the humans were fighting amongst _themselves_. No longer were they focussed mainly on surviving a youkai's rage, or of placating the more benevolent Lords. They wanted to be the high powers now.

Not only that, but the famous youkai households were falling to ruin as well. The humans did not want them in power anymore. The art of demon exterminating was flourishing one again, right along with that of assassins and thieves. 

Those of the more cowardly demons, which was most of the lower class creatures, fled the targeted households, hoping to fade away into the shadows, leaving the Lords with barely any supporters. 

It was all a messy business.

However, through all of the erupting chaos, one Lord was unaffected. It was not a ruling to be overlooked, as it was one of the Four High Youkai Leaders of the age. The Palace of the Western Taiyoukai still stood upon its ancient cliff side; it still thrived with bustling servants and flaunting courtiers. And even some higher-class refugees. The grounds were still pristine, the interior in its usually splendor. 

And, the most amazing feat of all, the nearby human villages were still placated. Many of their men and boys had run off to join the human armies, but not one such military force had come within a fair distance of the towns and overlooking manor. And there had not been a single riot amongst the civilians. 

It was almost as if the times were not changing in this secluded little world. 

Keiiyagaru sat upon his beaded and embroidered cushion, his legs crossed. His sword rested across his lap, long-taloned fingers lying limply against the leather sheath. Dark golden eyes stared out at the empty meeting hall, with its towering open-beamed ceiling and polished wooden floor. But his eyes did not see it. 

He sat like this for some time, a figure of blood silk and ash-colored mane, thoughts turned away from the lantern-lit chamber. Away from the creatures gathering at the closed doors. Away from the smell of their different scents, their annoyance and nervousness, their confusion and nonchalance. 

There was the whisper of wood sliding across wood to his left, and a familiar aura filled the room. Blinking his eyes with a bemused slowness, Keiiyagaru turned towards the source. A man-like creature with dark brown skin and even darker hair and eyes stood at the foot of the dais, dressed in the ceremonial armor of one of his followers. 

"Rogukiou," he remarked. His voice always reminded him of how young he was, for it was in the tenor range, the mark of one less than three centuries old. 

The demon before him bowed his head. He was the only one able to show such light respect to the young lord. And only in private. "Keiiyagaru-sama, the nobles have all arrived. They await you outside the chamber." 

Keiiyagaru nodded absently. They both knew he was already able to determine this information, but this was customary. Yet, there was one thing…

He pinned his eyes on Rogukiou and was disappointed when he didn't flinch. But then again, it could be only because this was Rogukiou, yet he highly doubted that. "And of him?"

The demon shook his head. "I was not able to find him, Keiiyagaru-sama. He was not in his chambers, nor was I able to find a trace of him or that clumsy toad." 

Keiiyagaru ground his teeth together. Rogukiou was his best tracker. Only that damn old demon could find a way around him. 

He'd sincerely hoped that he would have been able to find some way to keep the damn bastard from making it to the upcoming meeting. But, now, with his disappearing like that _again_, it was more than likely that he would show, and sit behind Keiiyagaru in his reserved spot and those damn eyes would burn into him again….

That had been a foolish hope, however. If they had succeeded on finding him, _no one_ would have been able to stop him if he wished to attend. No one, not even Rogukiou would stand up to him. 

All those damn legends and histories…

Pushing back all thoughts on that subject, Keiiyagaru nodded towards his servant once more. "Allow them entrance." 

Now was the moment. What would his nobles think of seeing the heir at the head of the chamber, and not the Taiyoukai? They were probably already surprised that this gathering had been called at all. 

The doors were opened and a wide assortment of human-like and beastly creatures crossed the threshold. Some were on two legs, other on four, still others on none. Red, green, black, blue, brown colors, with scales, hair, claws, cat-eyes, three eyes, feathers. A whole multitude of servile nobles. Scents from bogs, from rock-made manors, from woods, from a fresh river. The Western Lord kept an odd retinue of creatures under his hands. 

Keiiyagaru barely kept from scowling as, when they paid their tribute, all the eyes of the assembled lords looked past him towards the Taiyoukai seat, before resting on him with a puzzled, suspicious, or knowing look. 

Once they were settled in their assigned positions and the common courtesies were out of the way, Keiiyagaru rose to his feet. "I have gathered you here today to discuss the imminent fall of the Southern Taiyoukai. It—" 

One of the high-ranking nobles, a fellow dog demon that had been with his father for many decades, interrupted him from his seat close to the dais. "Keiiyagaru-sama. Where is your Lord Father?" 

The Heir barely restrained from glancing towards the distant door as he replied, "He has allowed me to carry this out myself. A test of an Heir, I believe." 

He could read the old demon's face. 'On such an important subject?' it said, but the inuyoukai did not say anything aloud. He merely bowed his head. 

Keiiyagaru flashed his eyes over the other lords, and was again disappointed by their lack of reaction. They simply waited for him to finish what he had started, like a parent would stop and wait for a babbling child.

He felt his anger building up in his throat, pushing against his windpipe to come out as a growl. He was to be their Lord someday. They should pay him proper homage! That stupid bastard couldn't last much longer. Soon his humans would turn against him. And kill him. Keiiyagaru would be the one to survive it all. Humans were no match for him. He would win the war and come out victorious! 

__

Father would probably weep over every one of their dead! 

Thankfully, none of the assemble youkai could read minds. Or Keiiyagaru would have been killed on the spot for that thought, Heir or not. The Western Taiyoukai did not weep, nor did he put up with any suggestion that he did so. And all the gathered knew this, and feared this. And in this difficult time to come, they would kill those who even started to spread any slight _hint_ of a weakness. They relied upon the Taiyoukai for their continued survival in the world that was becoming so bleak. 

That was the main reason none of the humans had turned against the Western Lord yet. Rumors. The stories of his strength and prowess. Of his accomplishments. Tales said that he had been with the group who had killed Naraku. And the humans revered this.

Personally, Keiiyagaru believed another rumor may be helping to keep them away, but he would never speak of it aloud. It was one of those things that were not spoken of. No matter what. 

Perfectly good servants had died because of these certain topics. And had died painfully. 

Drawing himself up to his full height, Keiiyagaru addressed his assembled lords again. "The Southern Lord is falling. His still loyal followers are weakening. If the humans succeed with their plans—which they have done with some petty underlings of his—it will throw the entire South into chaos. It will dethrone a _rival_ Lord! And we shall be able to swoop in and take over his lost territory."

The excitement he'd expected at this prospect did not present itself. Instead, all of the lords gave each other anxious glances, and after a pause, the same demon from before rose to his feet. 

"Keiiyagaru-sama. We anticipated this. We do not believe it wise cast our sight too far at this time. We must hold our own land from these invasion."

"What invasion?" Keiiyagaru asked, spreading his arms. "I do not see any invasions upon the Western Lands. The humans are only going after the weak. They know they cannot overcome a holding such as Ours! We have the strength to defeat them, as well as gain territory in the process." 

A deceptively soft monotone voice answered this speech. "You do not believe these humans are a threat." This new voice froze Keiiyagaru like stone, and he stood with his arms still out, staring down the row of faces to the door at the other end. 

__

Why didn't I sense you! He screamed to himself mentally, dread welling up in the pit of his stomach. _Damn it!_

For there he stood, the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. The perfect picture of stolid silence. He did not wear the white and red travel clothes Keiiyagaru vaguely remembered from his youth. Instead he was dressed in his court kimono, a conglomerate of reds and whites that was like rivers of blood on snow. His hair was pristine white, not the dirty gray Keiiyagaru'd gotten from his mother. He bore the facial markings of an inuyoukai proudly on his pallid chiseled face, not like Keiiyagaru, whose markings were very dim on his darker features. The damn bastard did not look much older than when he's returned from his long quest to defeat Naraku. That was another thing that irked Keiiyagaru to no end. His father, although centuries older, was still more beautiful than he was. Or his mother, at that. 

Just his presence at the doorway was choking Keiiyagaru. But once that ice gold gaze focussed on him, the Heir could not breathe. Those amber eyes were like opaque orbs. They held so much in them, but none of it escaped. Only the normal haughty intelligence, the calculating consideration was there. Other than that, they were dull, a flat surface that did not reflect any of the life within. If there was any, that is. 

He might as well have just been an immaculate statue standing beside the door, if it wasn't for the fact that he had spoken. And that voice was unmistakable. Although the face was as still as stone, the lips pressed tightly together, Keiiyagaru knew that it had been he. No one else could have that quiet and deadly voice. No one. 

There was a wave of falling bodies along the hall as all of those gathered performed a deep kowtow, their heads to the shining floor. "Sesshoumaru-sama." 

The name, spoken by so many different voices at once, echoed off the walls and seemed to pummel the demon standing before the dais. Slowly, he lowered his arms. "Chichiue," he murmured, falling to his knees like the obedient boy his mother had raised him to be. He forced his lips to keep from curling up in a snarl. 

"You are foolish to believe such things," the Taiyoukai continued, his deep voice pushing all the echoes away.

There was no sound of movement, but Keiiyagaru could sense the Taiyoukai's approach. And that of the stupid little toad that insisted on following him everywhere, the one that smelled like a musty cave and carried a staff with a scent more of smoke and fire than wood. He felt his gut clenched as the scent fell on him, and he did not understand how Chichiue, who's own scent was made up of all the fragrances of a rain-cleansed forest from all his wandering, could put up with such a closed in odor. But then again, the great Sesshoumaru-sama _had_ dealt with something much more foul than that once… 

He did not look up when the Taiyoukai's feet appeared in his line of vision. Nor did he move when those feet stopped directly before him. 

"Rise."

Clenching his teeth, Keiiyagaru pulled himself to his feet. He kept his eyes lowered as his mother had taught, although he longed to glare at the demon before him, even if it meant losing his own sight under that powerful stare. 

A clawed hand darted out and caught his chin, forcing his head upward with enough force to cause his neck to crack slightly. Keiiyagaru got his wish sooner than he hoped, for he was now face to face with the expressionless mask that was his father. 

There was absolute silence behind them as the Taiyoukai regarded his son with an impassive glance. 

"You are out of your right, pup."

Keiiyagaru refused to quail under the humiliation. Pup! Chichiue hadn't even _known_ him as a pup!

Keiiyagaru could barely remember his father from his youth. The Taiyoukai and his wife were members of an arranged marriage, and Itsukamori was content to not have to deal with her husband being around. His wandering did not bother her. She simple raised the Heir as the traditions taught, and basked in her wealth and high standings. That's all she really was, a pretty yet insipid placeholder. 

If the Taiyoukai returned to his palace at all, it wasn't to see his family. Keiiyagaru only remembered seeing him from a distance, speaking with the other lords, or overseeing some project or another. Apparently, the great Sesshoumaru-sama did not believe that a well-trained heir was necessary. He probably thought he would be able to reign over his own keep forever. He did not fear death. 

After a while, the news of Chichiue's clashes with his half-brother, the hanyou Inu Yasha had made its way back to the holding. And Itsukamori didn't even give it a second glance. She didn't fear of the Western Lord losing any standing through that. She'd only grimaced when the news had come of him losing his arm, making a comment about how unfashionable it would be to have an empty sleeve. Keiiyagaru, in the meantime, had wondered what the hanyou had to be like, in order to defeat his father as he did. And he hadn't been able to come with anything to overshadow the image he'd painted of the Taiyoukai. 

And then, not too long after all that started, came…that girl. 

Keiiyagaru forced himself not to think of the little girl who had stated to blacken their name. The little girl that had actually worried Itsukamori. The little human girl who none of the Western lords had dared mention or let be spread through the countryside. For it had never been confirmed. It had been Naraku's little henchmen who had started the rumor and no respectable demon believed _them_. 

But Keiiyagaru couldn't help but believe the rumor when the Taiyoukai did not return to the manor for good many years straight. And when he finally did it was without the toad and it had been a rather short visit. He only spoke to the higher nobles and then left. No one had gotten close enough to him to figure out anything except for the high lords, who had said nothing. 

In those years Keiiyagaru had begun to take a quasi role in ruling the Western Lands. He held meetings in his father's stead and issued certain orders. He had started to like the feeling of power it brought.

And then the great Sesshoumaru-sama had returned. To stay. And the lords had welcomed him back faithfully, content that his wanderlust was finished. Itsukamori was only happy to have her mate back and no longer having to worry about ferreting out any toys suitable for her ranking. Although she'd ended up doing that anyhow, when he'd ignored her, until one of them had killed her not too long ago. And had been murdered in return by his father's retainers. And that had been that. 

Now, the father he barely knew was at the palace to stay and seriously impeding Keiiyagaru life. No longer could he call the lords in or give any orders. He was just there, the little shadow that, if need be, could be used as a backup. 

And still, Keiiyagaru couldn't stand the thought of the statue before him ever having a little human girl. That simple idea just skewed all of his images in life, much more than having the distant figure of his revered father suddenly return to the court. And, to think back on it, his time away after the final battle had been that of a suitable human life span… 

The hand under his chin shifted down to Keiiyagaru's throat and soon the Heir was able to experience his father's strength for himself as the older demon lifted him off his feet to hover in the air. 

"You do not fear me, pup. That is not wise." The voice that spoke to him was so smooth, so unconcerned, Keiiyagaru could almost believe it wasn't even speaking to him. Except for the fact that those golden eyes were still boring into his with that intensity of indifference only someone like the great Sesshoumaru-sama could possess. As he stared back he could see himself reflected in the amber glass. And he didn't look frightened at all. But he probably reeked of it. 

The Taiyoukai's eyes narrowed after a bit and his hand clenched around the Heir's throat, long nails digging light fissures in the tanned skin. And then, as suddenly as it had happened, Keiiyagaru was released, falling in an undignified heap on his cushion. A swirl of red and white, blood on ice, flashed before his eyes as the Taiyoukai turned towards his followers. 

"Do not heed this insolent pup. We will not attack the South. Secure the South-Western border." 

"Hai!" 

Keiiyagaru tried not to squirm as once again all the voices echoed back at him. No one showed him that much respect and obedience. Never. 

"You are dismissed."

The demon felt his chest tighten. _Dismissed?_ Why was he doing this to him? Couldn't _he_ at least dismiss them? Show some pretense at power? 

Leaping to his feet, it took Keiiyagaru a moment to realize what he was doing. And by then the Taiyoukai was already partway across the room, the lords kowtowing once more.

The young demon opened his mouth to say something, his lips moved. But not a sound came out. Yet despite that the Taiyoukai stopped, layers of silk swirling to rest at his feet like gathering snow, and he turned around as graceful as a dancer to face his son. 

"You will never repeat this act." 

And then he was gone, the ancient toad closing the door behind them both. Only then did the gathered nobles raise their heads from the floor, giving Keiiyagaru a number of different glances. Some even started whispering together in drawn out hisses. 

The youkai on the dais could only grind his teeth in indignant anger.

__

I do so hope you die soon, Chichiue. 

Perhaps it was time to carry out that plan…. 

Jaken made certain the door was closed behind them before turning and scurrying after his master, who was already partway down the hall. Hefting his staff on his shoulder, the ancient demon ended up having to stop and catch his breath once he reached his master's side. 

"You sound a decade older everyday, Jaken."

The little toad felt a smile move his beak-like mouth. "I feel it, Sesshoumaru-sama." Yes, it wasn't a very nice statement, but after all these years he'd take whatever non-threatening words he could from his master.

To be honest, the threats and rude comments had been fading considerably ever since sh— 

The toad shook his head. It was best not to think of her anymore. It was part of the past, a bitter experience he had to get over. That they both had to get over. And he knew his master had a worse time of it than he did, surprising as that may be. But Jaken knew that once Sesshoumaru gave anything of himself away it was gone for good. Just like with his father, the long-deceased Taiyoukai. 

Or even with Inu Yasha, who had been given most of the then younger Lord's anger and hatred. That was an amazing feat all in itself, getting Sesshoumaru to hate him as much as he had. The now great Taiyoukai did not give out his emotions easily. He held them inside him like precious stones, only to be handed out when he felt the need, and the rest was hoarded safe away in the darkness of his soul. 

That was, until that little girl… The simple little human child who had managed to snap open his protective cover and get her grubby little hands on slivers of everything he held inside. 

Oh, Jaken knew his master well enough to see that. He both hated and adored that little child. His Rin, as he had referred to her once. And only once. 

When she'd died. 

The little toad blinked back the salty tears that itched at his dry eyes. Ah, he missed that brat too, he supposed. Anyone who could make his master smile with even an inch of his true heart was a miracle. 

And now she was gone, fallen to the fate that was mortality. And now his master was closed up again, bolted and locked with a key with a merciless guardian beast standing protective over his heart. 

Not that that was much different than Sesshoumaru had been before all this had occurred but, Jaken had to admit, he'd been starting to get used to his master's more serene nature. Even a little bit spoiled by it. 

The little toad bit back a sigh as he trailed after the icy youkai before him, a small insignificant shadow to those who bowed before him as they passed. And, naturally, these servile flatters were of no consequence to his master either, nothing more than a noted movement out of the corner of his eye. He was intent on reaching his destination.

And Jaken knew why. 

Sooner than Jaken thought they would they stopped before a door painted with two crossed swords over a blue half moon. The sign of the Taiyoukai. The normal guards who stood there, two lower-class dog demons as it was, bowed their heads and stepped aside obediently. Jaken took the cue. Scuttling forward he grabbed the wooden frame and tugged, pulling the door open for his master who stepped past him into the dim room beyond. Panting heavily the little toad followed him, yanking the door shut. They both left the main chamber and entered the private bedchamber beyond. 

Here was where they were spending a great deal of their time. Either here or outside in the garden. The master did not appreciate having to go to formal presentations, preferring instead to speak to only his high lords and having the news spread through that reliable source. And, naturally, that ignorant brat of an Heir had to put one together. 

Jaken cared for Keiiyagaru almost as much as Sesshoumaru did. Which wasn't all that much. The toad _did_ understand why the waif was the way he was but he didn't really care. He was an annoyance and that was that. 

There was the shift of silk a few feet in front of him and Jaken straightened up and hurried over, catching the silken outer kimono as it slid from his master's shoulders to the floor. He wore a thinner white kimono underneath and it showed off his missing arm quite harshly. Or what had been his missing arm. 

It was rather odd to look at him now that his arm was starting to grow back. Or, to have the correct term, regenerating. It was impossible to attach a new arm now without ruining the growth process. So now he just had to wait until it finished and the stub that it now was lengthened and then narrowed down to become a hand again. That should take only a few more years. In the meantime there were muscle cramps to take care of and the occasional bleeding as some of the growing skin was ripped off on accident. 

But Sesshoumaru-sama took it all in stride, barely paying it any attention. Both demons had always known it would start doing this eventually. He was a Taiyoukai after all. 

Now if Jaken, for example, had lost _his _arm…well, he would probably be long gone by now. 

The room they were in was all in shadow except for a part near the largest window. It was here that the underdressed Taiyoukai went seating himself on the chairs that sat in the dusty sunlight. Outside was the view of the palace's gardens and that was where he fixed his gaze, that blank look of internal thought back on his face. 

He was looking right past the normal object that stood on the table. Jaken wasn't very surprised. He never mentioned it unless it wasn't there. 

It was a vase full of wildflowers, a conglomerate of different shapes, colors, and scents that always filled the room completely with its presence. It was a displaced beacon in the otherwise austere bedchamber. Standing in the sun, it was so pretty, so full of life. So different from the youkai that sat beside it, thoughts turned inward, his eyes focussed on nothing. 

Jaken took this chance to put down the Staff of Heads and seat himself on the futon he'd set up for himself in the corner. He was all set to spend the afternoon in his corner just watching the hours of his life crawl by as they had been doing for the past few years. It really made him realize how old he actually was... 

"The humans will succeed." 

Jaken blinked as the dull smooth voice rolled over him making him snap his head up and face his master again. The Taiyoukai continued to gaze out the window. But Jaken thought he saw his amber eyes flicker a bit. 

"You believe that, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He replied, hesitantly. Although his harsh treatment had faded greatly Jaken knew that his master could still be offended quite easily and remembered to keep his tongue in check.

"The era of youkai is fading. The fools are taking the places of the wise, the young in place of the old, and we're losing all of the hold we ever had over them."

Jaken felt his head nodding before he even finished processing the statement. Yes, it was true. The great lords were being replaced with young ruffians, those who were even more self-assured than the last generation. "At least that young upstart Keiiyagaru does not have such freedom."

Sesshoumaru closed his frozen eyes. "He is useless to me. I will outlive him by many thousands of years."

Jaken blinked his bulbous eyes a few times. Was he starting to show his arrogance again? Getting back into his familiar role, the toad bowed his head. "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama. He is nothing compared to you."

"He is much too soulful to make it very far."

Jaken's brow furrowed in confusion. Soulful? What did that have to do with anything? "Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

The Taiyoukai remained silent. As time drew on and he did not make any sign of replying Jaken settled back into his little niche, content to simple watch the time drift by, as usual.

The fragrance of freshly picked wildflowers was also overpowering for his keen senses. It was as if they released all the perfume they carried in the time between being cut and their death. Despite this, they were still in his presence, as they had been all throughout that short time not all that long ago. The Taiyoukai opened overly dry eyes to stare at the splash of color standing erect in the porcelain vase. 

He hated those flowers. He often thought to order an end to the routine, but he knew he would not. He found that he was unable to relieve himself of anything from that time, unless it was through some other means than his own. The flowers would continue to be placed under this window until the window no longer remained, or when there was no one left to gather them. Perhaps he would be forced to bear them until every single flower on the earth died and no more grew in their place. Which was not likely to happen. 

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth, eyes narrowing at the dainty bouquet that was just now starting to wilt around the edges, the green leaves fading and curling under. 

--

__

'Rin thought Sesshoumaru-sama would like these flowers. They're white and pretty, like Sesshoumaru-sama!'

'Why do they shrink like that, Sesshoumaru-sama?'

'Did Rin kill them, Sesshoumaru-sama?'

No. No, you would never do that. 

--

That's what he hated the most. More than soon to be dead flowers, more than already dead little human girls, or more than his fading self. The memory of a youkai was vast and complex; if trained well it could remember the smallest moment, with accompanying scents and sounds. Or, if honed to the greatest degree, even…emotions.

Thankfully, he did not have to deal with that. Just reliving it all was enough. 

It had been a foolish thing to do, to care for her at all. He knew it then and he still berated himself for it. He knew now why he had resurrected the child in the first place. Dragging his eyes from the dying flowers he watched his good hand circle around his sword, the one he wore without complaint now although it could not cheat death entirely. The Tenseiga. They were not as close as they could have been spiritually, but he knew it was still patiently eating away at him as it had begun to do ever since it had enticed him to save that child. Yes, it was the sword's fault that he had allowed her to live again. But that it had been with him…he could not blame that upon the weapon. 

He could have abandoned that child whenever he had wished it. He had no use for children, not even his own Heir. They all repulsed him, with their naïveté and far-seeing gazes. They had no intelligence, no wisdom. Granted, you could mold them to be as you wished, but in the demon world, that would take many decades and often they would find some way to break free. He did not care for it. Their dreams were useless, their developing emotions so easy to break. The future they planned for themselves were never as they wished them to be. 

__

Damn you Father. 

Sesshoumaru had heard voices whispering about how he should change the treatment of his son, but what good would that do the whelp? Either Keiiyagaru would hate him now, or learn to despise him later. That was the way of demon lineage. Respect your father, your line, but never love them. Everyone had to be expendable. 

--

__

'Did Sesshoumaru-sama have an Otou-san?' 

Once, he whispered to the voice in his head, lips moving slowly, just as he had that day. 

__

'Did he look like Sesshoumaru-sama?'

Somewhat.

'Was he as kind as Sesshoumaru-sama is to Rin?'

He had no answer to that. He did not know what she had meant by those words. 

__

'Rin is sorry if Rin made Sesshoumaru-sama angry! Rin was just curious.'

I am not angry…

--

He had no use for children; yet that little one had remained by his side until her death. She was the only one he could bear to be with, the only human who did not revolt him when she drew near. The only creature that had dared to smile at him, who had dared to touch him at all. 

--

__

'Can Rin called you her Otou-san?'

It was highly unorthodox. It was insane. Yet…

__

If you insist. 

--

His clawed hand tightened around the Tenseiga, his nails tight against his palm. It was not in his best interest to dwell as he was. But, for once, Sesshoumaru could not control his thoughts. He had tried after she had eventually passed away, falling into eternal sleep lying in her favorite place, curled up in his lap with her now gray head against his shoulder. Yet the more he had attempted to push her away the more hollow he had begun to feel as if she was dragging whatever she had awakened within him away with her memory. 

__

You are trying to kill me then, Tenseiga? You truly despise me so? 

Or is it that you are trying to keep me here, dwelling on through the ages like a Demon Lord should? You are only a sword of healing after all. One of skin and bone. That is what I was told when you were handed to me at least. 

Naturally, the sword did not reply. It could not. 

--

__

'Why is this sword so warm when Rin touches it, Otou-san?'

You should not be handling it at all.

'Ah! Rin knows this, Otou-san. But…it called to her. It did.'

Then I believe it recognizes you.

'Recognizes Rin? Why?'

For it knows you quite well. From before.

'Rin doesn't understand…' 

I don't quite understand either. 

--

He closed his eyes slowly trying to focus on the darkness behind them, trying to ignore the pages of his mind that kept falling open. But they kept spilling over before his mind's eye, pushing all the other thoughts away and forcing him—_him_—to undergo the silent torture. The part of him he fashioned to be unfeeling and cold, as hollow as he had raised himself to be, was slowly being filled again with _her_. 

How he hated her for that. 

And she never even knew she had this affect on him. 

--

__

'Rin wants to be with Sesshoumaru-sama forever!'

Forever is an improper term for a human…

__

'Rin hopes she can make her Otou-san happy!'

I would not be able to tell you if you did.

__

'Rin loves her Sesshoumaru-sama!"

--

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and his hands clenched on its own accord forcing his talons into the flesh of his palm. Before even one drop of his blood hit the floor Jaken was on his feet. He hovered beside him, wheezing fretfully. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

But the Taiyoukai did not pay him any attention. His thoughts were back on an earlier conversation.

__

"Too soulful..."

Or perhaps he should have said not soulful enough. Certainly that brat had all the vigor of a young pup, all the self-assurance of a highbred demon. And with that came ideas of grandeur ideas far too large for him to ever carry out. He did not have the aptitude needed to live a long life nor could he change to suit certain needs. He was ambitious and emotional. He was like a smoldering flame, waiting impatiently to spring fully to life. He was dangerous. 

But, despite all that fire, he was just as hollow as any demon in this world. 

Sesshoumaru realized that was what set demons apart from the humans. 

__

So you are _trying to help me survive, Tenseiga. You know that the humans will succeed. You are forcing me to become like _them_._

The righteous anger he expected to flash through him did not. Instead, he only felt her.

__

Or was it you_ who gave it to me? _

The only response he receive was the image of a young woman sitting upon the mossy bank of a river, smiling and laughing as she braided her long black hair. Commenting on how he should do the same. 

__

You gave me yourself, didn't you? In return for allowing you to live again, you gave me what was most precious…

…to me.. 

Perhaps she had known that with the Tenseiga he would remain on the Earth for thousands of years beyond her. Or perhaps she had simple wanted to keep her Otou-san as he had become under her unnoticed conditioning. 

Or perhaps it was _his_ fault. 

His eyes narrowed at that thought. It could not be…

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" That familiar hoarse voice croaked in his ear. "It…won't heal if you keep doing that, milord…" 

Releasing the Tenseiga from his deathly grip the Taiyoukai was on his feet long white sleeves cascading to the floor like soft feathers. Or wilting petals… 

The little toad took a hasty step back as the silk nearly buried him. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Retrieve my outer kimono. I will go outside."

"H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama…"

As Jaken scurried off to find his master's kimono for the outdoors Sesshoumaru turned back to the flowers glassy eyes staring at the multitude of colors until they became nothing but an unfocussed blur against the bright backdrop of the window. 

--

One last trembling smile…

__

'Will Otou-san remember Rin after she is gone?' 

--

Apparently so… 

"You understand what you are to do?" Rogukiou asked the tall wolf demon before him. 

The creature gave him a skeptical look taking the moment to run a clawed hand through his brown and gray striped tan hair. "Of course I do," his voice was laced with arrogant self-assurance. "And I will succeed. Although this will be one of my greatest hunts," his slanted gray eyes lit up with bloodthirsty excitement. "How often can one say they defeated a Tai—"

"Quiet!" Rogukiou hissed giving the demon a harsh glance. "Word of this must. Not. Get. Out. Understand? Unless you want a whole hoard of loyal nobles hunting you down."

"They are no match for me! I do not fear them!"

"You are foolish then. You will not live past an hour if that happened. You can only be satisfied with the position this will win you in Milord's services, Toshiwa." 

"Hn." Toshiwa grunted, not looking very convinced. 

"I assume you have heard the myth of how certain Taiyoukai spirits are said to last forever, if vengeful…" 

The wolf seemed to take this seriously some of his arrogance fading away. "Well...that is one vengeful ghost I do not want on _my_ tail for the rest of my life," he grimaced, "He'll probably attract more womanly attention than I."

Rogukiou raised an eyebrow. "If only you were not as good as you are…" he left the comment open ended, and turned to leave. 

Toshiwa laughed. "If only!"

Rogukiou narrowed his eyes, claws contracting, but he did not stop.

__

I hope that old bastard finishes you off, arrogant whelp. 

Night had fallen over the Western Lord's cliff-side castle, spreading shades of dark blues and black to blanket the cool stones and locked doors. A light rain fell outside turning the air damp and perfuming it the powerful scent of moist leaves. 

The perfect night for his strike.

Toshiwa smiled, a mere twisting of his upper lip. Now would come his greatest feat, one that could never be mastered again. A feat that once the old bats that still gripped onto life finally passed on he would be able to exclaim to the world. 

He would be the one to kill the Western Lord! 

Forget vengeful spirits. It was all a bunch of childish nonsense anyhow. Besides, the Taiyoukai probably didn't even _have_ a soul seeing how he went about like a statue all his life.

Toshiwa wished he could laugh but to do so would give him away. No wonder why the Heir wanted to get rid of the old lump. He was seriously impeding the new wave of demons that were coming into play. The demons that would _surely_ be able to defeat those insignificant humans that were trying to take a hold, no matter how futile the action was. 

And, with this feat, he would be one of the revered. Perhaps even more feared than the Western Lord himself! 

Wasn't _that_ a wonderful thought?

The wolf slid through the shadowed corridor heading for the easily recognizable door of the Taiyoukai's suite. He had gone all out for tonight's little affair, masking his scent under oils and specially created perfumes that smelled exactly like the weather. He was a hunter by trade but that did not mean he did not know assassin tricks. Besides, what fool didn't know that a dog demon's greatest attribute was his sense of smell? 

With that taken care of all you had to do to take one down was to be silent, move slowly in the shadows, and strike quickly. 

The famed door soon loomed before him in the night. And it could pretty much be considered unguarded, as the two demons positioned outside did not even notice him as he snuck up and, with a swift blow, knocked them to the ground. 

After a quick check to see if his weapons were still in place he was beside the door. He pressed his ear against the wood, listening. There was a _very_ small chance that the old demon was actually _sleeping_, which was very rare, but it was more likely that he was awake. But Toshiwa had to check to make sure. 

All he could pick up with his wolf ears was the sound of falling rain and the fitful snorts from what had to be that little toad retainer of the Taiyoukai. Another odd aspect to the demon they thought was so great. Why did he chose such a stupid, small, and not to mention _ugly_ little creature for his main servant. It made no sense to him. 

Toshiwa wasn't one to appreciate loyalty.

Figuring it safe enough to try the wolf leaned against the wooden door fingering the area where the lock had to be. No one had told him this had to be a secret mission. Being allowed to leave signs of breaking in would make this oh so much easier. Carefully inserting one thick nail between the two wooden frames he found the metal lock. 

_Hm…_ With a shrug he pulled back his other arm then swung it down allowing his talons to hit first. They burst through the wood and he closed them around the lock. With a powerful tug he ripped the entire device through the door the wood splintering all around his hand, cutting into his skin and getting caught in the fine sandy hairs that lined his arm. 

The snoring inside stopped abruptly. Toshiwa slid the door open, dashing into the room to bring his balled fist down upon the skull of the still half-asleep and blinking toad servant. He fell like a bag of stone straight back down on his little pallet. 

Lowering down into a crouch just on the edge of the rectangle of light that came in from the open doorway, he waited for any sign of the Taiyoukai. And waited. And waited. 

Nothing stirred except for the rain outside, which started to pound against the closed window to his right.

_Well, I'll be. He _must_ be asleep! Suppose that's what happens when you get old, eh? _

With a self-assured smirk Toshiwa moved to close the door, then, walking with a sure stride, he moved towards the paper door in the back of the room. Checking for a lock and not finding one he pushed it aside and stepped into the room. 

It was dark except for the light that came in from a nearby window. A window that had a vase of…_flowers_ standing in front of it? Toshiwa raised a spiked eyebrow. Well…

Moving his eyes away from the window he found his quarry. He was on a spacious futon that was layered in a multitude of silks and furs. But the Taiyoukai contrasted sharply with the darker colors, being dressed in a pristine white that even made the wolf's eyes sting. 

It was almost as if the great dog demon before him was one of the small rag dolls Toshiwa's younger sister used to play with then leave in a heap on the dirty cobblestones. He rested on one side of the pallet, face to the window, while his good arm was draped over the rest of it his long sleeves spread out like a fan across the dark covers. And, thankfully, his talons were curled in a non-threatening position. His eyes were closed, easy to see although strands of his long hair shadowed them, and everything about him seemed relaxed. 

Toshiwa smirk grew his fangs hanging over his lower lip. This was so easy, it was almost embarrassing. 

As were his Lord's wishes, Toshiwa took up his dagger. There were to be no claw marks, the death was to be completely open-ended. Fingers tightening around the plain hilt, he tensed his muscle ready to spring.

There was no warning. One instant the Taiyoukai was simply lying there the next he had the wolf demon pinned to the wall beside the door claws digging into his neck. The dagger cluttered to the floor. 

Sesshoumaru gave the demon an impassive stare. "And you are?" 

Toshiwa felt his heart race. This was new. He'd never been snuck up on before…or at least not when he had been facing the creature. He stared into that pale unmoving face, trying not to let his fear show. He set his jaw and narrowed his eyes. 

"None of your damn business." 

"On the contrary. I believe it _is_ my business." The talons tightened, gorging the flesh around his windpipe. "Tell me." 

"I see I've found someone worthy of my talent. I've never met someone with such speed and reflexes before," he wheezed instead, staring off over the demon's shoulder. "Such pretty flowers you have there, Sesshoumaru-_sama_." 

To Toshiwa's immense surprise the Demon Lord glanced in the direction of the vase as if he expected something important to actually _be_ there. 

_Perhaps I was wrong. _

In the spilt second he was distracted Toshiwa withdrew his other weapon raised his arm and threw. There was a flash of white and Toshiwa felt the pressure on his throat release. Something crashed in the background followed by a tinkling of china onto the hardwood floor. 

Focussing his eyes in the direction of the sound he found that he had missed his quarry and hit the vase instead. It now lay as broken pieces in a puddle on the floor, the wildflowers strewn all across the dark expanse of the wood like spilled jewels in the sand. 

Something growled off to his right, low and dangerous. He turned his head to see the Taiyoukai, frozen with eyes fixed on the pile of china and flowers, his expression harder than steel. Toshiwa had never seen anyone as completely closed over and icy as he was then. Not a muscle moved in his face, or anywhere else for that matter, even as the growl grew in fervor. 

But the moment of stillness quickly passed as Sesshoumaru whipped around to face him lips curling back in an all out snarl his eyes starting to darken wisps of blood slowly encroaching on his golden eyes. 

Toshiwa's mouth dropped open and he pressed up against the wall hands frantically searching for the doorway behind him. 

A chilling wave of youkai aura started to rise about both of them, choking the younger demon as he scrambled for the exit, all arrogance lost. Never before had he experienced this much power at once. And the creature before him wasn't even transformed yet! 

He didn't get very far. Claws were in his shoulder then pinning him to the wall, slamming his head back. Toshiwa lifted his eyes to come face to face with bloody red ones that were giving him a stare that he would never forget, even in his grave. 

"You will regret that," the Taiyoukai growled his voice sounding as if it was dragged up from the pits of hell.

For the first time in his life, Toshiwa screamed. 

Sesshoumaru strode down the darkened corridor dragging the mound of stripped and mutilated flesh behind him. Bone splinters stood up at odd angles that didn't even closely resemble the body part they once where and stands of hair were woven around pieces of intestines, which trailed a bloody streak across the smooth stones. 

Needless to say, that damned whelp wasn't himself anymore. 

Sesshoumaru felt his blood boiling, the youkai rising around his body in dangerous levels. Anyone could sense him coming from miles away. But he didn't care. Just as long as that bastard was in his chambers. 

The Taiyoukai knew exactly who had ordered this. 

He found the corridor he wanted easily enough. The torches were lit now and the servants running through the lightened passages in an apparent frenzy. Yet as soon as he set a foot on the cobblestones every head turned in his direction. There were gasps and screams and soon every creature in the hallway, from the smallest servant to the most loyal bodyguard, was running, hiding in the closest room they could find. 

Sesshoumaru sneered at the display. No wonder why the pup had used such a useless and stupid demon. 

Tugging at the lump of tendons behind him the Taiyoukai gliding down the hallway with a deadly grace. He felt the stinging poison pooling around his talons again and caught the scent of burning muscle. 

He reached the room he knew the weakling was hiding in. Lifting the weight with his good arm he slung it at the door. The pile of demon remains crashed through the wood into the lightened room beyond, steams of blood flying in all directions. Some of it hit his face and he absently wiped at it with an already bloodied sleeve. 

There was no sound. Sesshoumaru took the moment to step though after his burden, stepping lightly over the decimated flesh. Keiiyagaru was there, as he expected, half-dressed and wide-eyed, eyes fixed on the heap in the middle of his antechamber. A few servants were trying to hide in the back doorways cowering in the dark like the spineless animals they were. 

The younger demon's lips moved frantically as if he wanted to speak, but his voice wouldn't work. He swallowed and tried again, this time succeeding. "Chichiue…" 

Sesshoumaru only gazed at him, his eyes narrowed. He still felt the power spinning around him in waves, brushing his silken hair away from his face. 

Keiiyagaru gave him a timid smile and took an unintentional half step backwards. "What brings you here, Chichiue? Shouldn't you be in…your…chambers…?" 

"I was." He pointed a gory talon towards the mess he'd brought with him drops of blood and poison falling to the wooden floor. "I did not appreciate your present, Keiiyagaru." 

The young pup pulled himself upright and planted his feet firmly on the ground. His attempt at an august glare only made the Taiyoukai sneer even more. Pathetic. "I have absolutely no idea what you are speaking of, Chichiue. I sent you nothing. Especially nothing like _that_." He sent the pile of wolf demon a haughty glance yet it held an undercurrent of squeamish disgust. 

Sesshoumaru growled, clenching his good hand into a tight fist. What was the world of demon's coming to? Such weak and sheltered creatures! 

He knew he was right now. 

"Do not try my patience, pup." His voice was a dark warning. Apparently, the upstart had never seen a demon in a full rage before. "I have none to spare." 

Keiiyagaru glanced off into the shadows, seeming to be looking for something. "Chichiue, I do not know what—" 

Sesshoumaru had his swords with him now, strapped to his side despite the fact he was still wearing bedclothes. As the Taiyoukai's anger rose, eyes once again becoming blood red, the Toukijin began to pulsate, very eager to play once more. 

The younger demon noticed this, falling silent. His body leaned backwards even as his feet remained stationary. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I did not send this...creature. He must have come on his own accord…" 

"You lie," the Taiyoukai hissed, tone dripping venom. "I can sense when you're lying." 

"I would never!" Keiiyagaru insisted, glancing towards the shadows once more. 

His patience was at its end. In a wave of pure power that sent the servants off in a fit of absolute terror, Sesshoumaru felt his muscles tense and start to reform, stretching to suit his soon to be larger size. Bones popped and creaked as his face and body lengthened, shaping to fit his other form. Only three full legs formed completely, as he expected, but he managed to balance on them alone, shifting all his weight to his back feet. He didn't fit well in the room, his mammoth form pushing against the wooden ceiling and walls. Wood cracked under the strain. He had to stoop down low in order to keep his head from going through the ceiling. Time had only increased his true form's size, marking him as the Taiyoukai he was. 

Everything went absolutely silent. 

Keiiyagaru stared up at the shimmering demon that blocked the only exit to the chamber. The creature snarled at him, exposing his long hard teeth, green streams of his inbred poison stating to pool around his gums. Dark eyes bored down on him effectively pinning him in place. 

And, for once in his life, Keiiyagaru was terrified. 

It wasn't supposed to have worked out this way! Toshiwa was supposed to have destroyed the Taiyoukai, not the other way around! 

But why was the old demon so angry? Keiiyagaru had never seen him lose his temper before, never to this extreme. Others had and feared it. He'd always wondered why. 

Now he understood. And wished he didn't. 

"Chichiue!" Keiiyagaru whispered in a broken voice trying his best not to cower under that burning gaze. "What have I done to you, Chichiue, to deserve such hatred? I am only your loving son!" 

The hulking beast that had once been the statue-like Demon Lord only hunched down farther, baring his teeth. Keiiyagaru recognized the movements as something close to resembling what his tutor had him do before lashing out. But this movement was much more graceful even given the far greater size of the beast. 

All the lights seemed to dim, the temperature of the air disturbed by the youkai aura swirling around the angry demon. The servants behind Keiiyagaru shifted, their breath echoing in his well-trained ears. 

He reached out with his senses hoping that on this last chance that the demon he was waiting for would be there. 

But he was not. 

_Where are you, Rogukiou? You said you'd make sure it didn't come to this! _

Keiiyagaru tried one last effort to stall the irate demon knowing that it would be impossible to try to calm him. Perhaps working on more familiar ground… "Otou-san, I—" 

As soon as those words passed his lips the demon before him seemed to snap all of his flowing power condensing around his massive frame and making his eyes glow with a hellish light. Keiiyagaru lost his control over his body as it spun to race of the doors in the back of the room where the servants had started to shriek. 

He didn't make it. Right before he could dive into the darken bedchamber he was grabbed around the middle by dripping teeth. Keiiyagaru twisted about, trying to get his claws into the white muzzle as the underlings slammed the door behind them. His struggling was futile, as his father started to shake him back and forth, jaws drawing closed around him, ripping into his torso and crushing his bones. A green haze formed around them both, biting into the younger demon, eating away at his flesh. He screamed, although he tried not to. He didn't have the sense to stop himself; all he felt was the razor like fangs cutting clear through his body, sending blood bursting out falling in thick rivers to splatter the floor.

But, thanks to the power granted by his bloodline, he wasn't dead yet. 

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat. He could still feel the pup's heart beating. Becoming irritated by the brat's refusal to die he loosen his hold on him and with a toss of his head sent the limp body sailing across the chamber, crashing into the wall and knocking down a tapestry of the late Itsukamori. Both crumbled to the ground, a mix of blood flesh and cloth, two almost identical faces staring blankly at the ceiling. 

The Taiyoukai took the opportunity to spit out the blood and poison that had been piling up in his mouth on the floor. Then he turned his glowing eyes towards the mess he'd just created, growling. Keiiyagaru's eyes slowly opened the blood-incrusted lids visibly having to be forced. 

That was when the inuyoukai shifted back. His body groaned as he did so, as if it was enjoying this far too much. At his side both of the swords were glowing, both calling for his attention. And both for entirely different reasons. 

He shoved their insidious little calls away to the back of his mind, picking his way amongst the red puddles to stand over the fallen demon. Gold eyes stared up at him blankly all fire now gone. 

"Otou…san…" It was not even a whisper, only a faint movement of the broken one's lips. 

"Only one is able to call me such. It is not you." 

A flicker of understanding lit up those dying eyes. "Girl…" he accused, a flutter of his bloodless lips.

Sesshoumaru only sent him a hard glare, closing himself up, bringing his liberated anger back down inside. He took the time to straighten his soaked sleeves. Keiiyagaru's breathing echoed through the still chamber, rasping painfully. 

"And if it was, it is of no concern of yours. You and your mother were useless to me. Two of the new wave of brainless and spineless demons," he turned his gaze back to the mutilated body of his son. "Perhaps you can consider this a reprieve from the era to come." 

Finally, those accusing eyes still trying their best to affect him, the Taiyoukai turned to his Toukijin. The blade trembled as he held it as if in pleasure. With an easy swing, it beheaded the broken Keiiyagaru, sending the still staring eyes across the room. As soon as that was taken care of he sheathed the still excited weapon and moved towards the door. Tenseiga took this moment to call out trying to convince him to save the boy that lay in pieces on the floor. 

Tenseiga wouldn't persuade him this time around. 

Ignoring the sword's pull, he left the room stepping over the heap of cooling wolf demon as he went. The hallway was silent as a tomb every door closed with all the living creatures hunkered behind them. He continued up the passageway skirting the trail of blood that was drying on the floor. 

About halfway down the hall a familiar scent caught his attention. He paused, turning his attention towards the shadows. Rogukiou, the Heir's faithful servant, stepped out. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama," he intoned, respectfully, head bowed. 

The Taiyoukai waited in silence.

"That will not keep the era from ruin." 

"That was not my intention."

The servant folded his hands, claws flashing dimly in the light. "Then it was for a more personal reason?"

"I need not answer to you," his voice was hard and cold with an edge of danger. Yet he did not feel anything for the quiet shadow. 

Rogukiou raised his eyes then meeting the older demon's. "I will have new flowers brought up tomorrow morning if you wish it, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

The Taiyoukai raised an eyebrow. Rogukiou's only reply was a sly smirk. 

"See to it that they are." He started down the hall again. "And be certain that you watch your place. You are young, but not a fool." 

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

--

__

'Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama.'

For what?

'For allowing Rin to stay with you.'

I see…

--

--

__

The young woman gave him a troubled look. 'Why must you do that, Otou-san?'

Silence.

__

'Kill things like that, Rin means.'

It is the way of things.

'What did they do to you, though?'

They were weak.

'How do you know that?'

I do not need to explain my ways to you, girl.

'Ah…Rin is sorry….'

Silence.

__

'Rin forgives you, Otou-san.'

Forgive?

__

'Rin thinks she understands now. Demons kill things. It isn't all Otou-san's fault.'

--

Yes it is… 

--

__

'Rin wants to be with Sesshoumaru-sama forever! No matter what.'

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken did his best to race down the hall, one hand held against the swelling bump on his head. All he remembered was waking up to what sounded to be an intruder, and then nothing. He had woken later to a room that smelled of blood, a ruined door, and a missing master. 

He hadn't had time to worry though, for he soon sensed his master's aura raging throughout the entire palace complex. That had gotten him up on his feet in an instant, despite the lump he found on his head. The old toad had hurried out of the room nearly tripping over the unconscious guards sprawled in the doorway. 

Against his better judgement he had followed the bloody trial that _something_ had left behind. As he had left the Taiyoukai's corridor he'd ran into other demons who were stirred awake by the frightening aura spreading throughout every corner of the complex. Some were curious while others were terrified. It had taken some pushing and shoving to get past them all. After some time, he had found the blood trail again in an empty area and had followed it to the Heir's wing. 

And there he found his master, alone in the corridor. His kimono was soaked in blood, sagging to the floor like wilting cherry blossoms. But, despite that, he was impeccable as always. If there had been any blood on his skin it was cleaned off now. 

As Jaken called out to him the demon lifted his eye, gracing him with a cold unreadable stare. The toad approached him cautiously. He prostrated himself before him. "Sesshoumaru-sama…this Jaken failed to serve you. He begs forgiveness." 

"I wish to retire now."

Jaken looked up just in time to see his master's teeth, which were to his utter shock still slimed over with drying blood. "I-I will dr-draw up a bath for you then, mi-milord…"

"See that you do. This blood scent is distasteful to me."

"H-Hai…" 

--

__

'Rin forgives you, Otou-san.'

--

"The prophecy came to pass. The era of the demons crumbled. Even the Western Lord fell into the darkness of history. All demons were vanquished from the earth—do you wish me to continue with this rubbish, milord?"

The cloaked figure sat on the grass before the simple mound. There was no headstone or any such markings for the one buried within. But he couldn't help but to remember her. He glanced back at the young one who stood behind him, book in his pale hands. Hands that had nails slightly longer than they should have been… 

"No Rogukiou, that is not necessary." 

Rogukiou bowed his dark head. "As you wish." 

The one siting on the ground remained silent, eyes of the strangest brown that appeared almost gold in the light fixed on the solitary grave. Although he looked no older than twenty years, hair as white as snow cascaded down about his shoulders swirling in the wind. His face was pale and smooth, free of all markings. 

The little glade was said to be a peaceful place, with the towering trees and soft grass. A small stream trickled along the outskirts skipping happily amongst the rocks. Birds sang a mixture of shrill songs and nearby a cricket chirruped. 

Personally, he never found it very peaceful…

Closing cold eyes against the sight of the grave before him, the older of the two in the glade rose to his feet. "We will return now." 

Rogukiou nodded. "Hai. I am certain Jaken will be anxious for your return, milord."

"He usually is." The white-haired figure absently rested his left hand on the sword at his side. There was only one, another visitor to the silent grave. 

"He complains of how you never take him with you anymore, milord. I told him that he is far too old to travel far."

"Yes, he is. It is surprising that he lives still." 

"Indeed it is." 

Giving the quiet grave one last glance, the two left, leaving the glade to its silence. 

It was not a long journey to reach the estate. It was situated on the outskirts of a rather prosperous village, which they took the effort to skirt around. By the time they reached it, however, the sun had sunk down below the horizon and the world had fallen into bluish shadows. 

As soon as they rode up to the gates a short stooping figure wrapped in an old cloak and a tall young man with short dark hair and a beaming face came to meet them. 

"Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama," the human remarked, bowing to his lord. He struggled to keep the strange little man in the hood back as the Lord dismounted. The boy managed, as he used one of his arms to bodily hold the stupid old man back, to still give his master a smile. "I trust it was a pleasant journey?"

Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly eyes closed. "Hmm. Yes it was." 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I wish you would take me with you!" The little cloaked figure croaked from behind the barrier of the young servant's arm. 

"I do not believe it will not make much of a difference, Jaken."

"Besides, you'll be dead halfway there, you old toad," Rogukiou remarked, grinning slyly. 

"I am not a toad!"

Sesshoumaru gave each of his retainers a stern look. "You will be silent." 

And both fell silent. Sesshoumaru turned to his servant. "I assume that everything is prepared for my arrival?"

"Ah, yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, all is—"

"Ah, Oji-sama! You've returned!" 

All eyes turned towards the manor. A dark-haired middle-aged man was coming down the steps followed by a small woman dressed in an elaborate kimono. A young girl with large brown eyes and dark hair charged past the both. She was the first to meet the waiting figures. She stared up at them with sparkling eyes and smiled a smile that was reminiscent of earlier days. 

"Kaiya is happy to see you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The tall man—who wasn't really one at all—bent down to the little girl's level. Rogukiou and Jaken watched on in silence as she scooted closer to him. "Is that so, little one?" His voice was soft; perhaps the gentlest tone that voice had ever used in all its long years. 

Kaiya nodded vigorously. "Yep! Kaiya missed you!" She gave him a cheeky grin, holding up her chubby arms. "Up?" 

"That is not the proper way to ask for something, Kaiya," he reminded her, stiffly. 

The little girl blushed. "Aww…all right. Will you please pick Kaiya up, Oji-sama?" 

The white-haired demon reached out and scooped her up easily, cradling the little human child, being careful of his still sharp—although considerably filed down—nails. The little girl squealed happily and although the noise stung his delicate ears he couldn't keep the hint of a smile from his lips. 

"That's not very lady-like, Kaiya-chan." By now the couple had reached them and, after the routine bows, the man scolded his eager daughter with a friendly smile. 

Kaiya wrapped her arms around her holder's neck resting her head against his shoulder. "But Otou-san…" 

Before they could get any farther, Sesshoumaru made a sound similar to a grunt and the little girl's eyes were instantly riveted on him. But he was not looking at her. Instead, his eyes were up at the sky. "It will rain soon." 

The woman took the cue. Shuffling over in her well-tailored kimono she gathered up her willful daughter. "Come, Kaiya. It is time to go inside now." 

The girl pouted, but ended up following her mother anyhow. The woman gave another dainty curtsey and then the two started up the walk. Sesshoumaru refused to allow himself to watch them go. 

The human man drew closer and Sesshoumaru cringed inwardly at the smell. That was something he still had to get used to. At least this Saijiru was easier to bear than all those warriors he kept running into were. He had to struggle to keep from openly grimacing at the thought. All of that human sweat…

Saijiru gave his supposed uncle a look before tilting his head towards the building. Sesshoumaru nodded, gesturing to the three servants to follow. Jaken stumbled forward, positioning himself at his lord's side. Saijiru gave him a humorous glance. "I always wonder if your old retainer will be around forever, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the little toad. He was said to be ancient and to always wear his cloak to keep away chills. Certainly he was ancient, but the whole affair of the cloak merely had to do with the fact that Sesshoumaru would not, and _could_ not, take the energy to try to keep illusions on the toad. Those who could morph into human-like forms had it much easier in this human world now. 

"He most probably will. Just to annoy me," he gave the little toad a glare, which, although his face was shadowed by the hood, his demon eyes were able to see and he squawked indignantly. 

Saijiru laughed outright. "Ah, Oji-sama, your sense of humor is a dangerous thing." 

"Yes, I know." 

They passed within the manor. It was considerably smaller than Sesshoumaru had known before but, in the unstable times the human's were still going through, it was an accomplishment. He tried not to spend much time inside for it reeked of humans and dust, not to mention the scent of varnished woods and the customary perfumes that lingered in the air. He had yet to completely shut those out from his senses and he knew it would take some time to do so. 

"We can have a meal brought to you, Oji-sama, if you wish it," Saijiru was saying as they followed the lantern-lit halls to his chambers. 

"That is not necessary." One less meal with human food was a blessing, as far as he was concerned. 

"We ate already," Rogukiou piped up from behind them. 

Sesshoumaru sent him a warning look over his shoulder before addressing his Heir again. "I will simply retire now. Thank you." 

Saijiru bowed, bid him good night, then left. As soon as they were in the Lord's chamber, and all other attendant were dismissed, some of the shields came down. Ears, which had looked human before lengthen to points, a familiar fur-wrap appeared on his shoulder, and normal eyes faded to show cat-like golden ones, which turned to watch Rogukiou do the same. 

The younger demon scratched at his face. "I hate that. But I least I don't have to wear the makeup you do, milord." 

"It is more convenient that way." 

The demon shrugged as Jaken scooted around his legs to plop down on a heavily cushioned futon in the corner. He threw off his hood, bulbous eyes that were starting to fade in color watching the younger demons. "That may be." 

Silence fell for a moment, only to be broken by Rogukiou's bitter chortle. "Oji-sama. I find that humorous. A great Inutaiyoukai being the uncle to a simple average human family. I remember how they were so confused when you told them. 'Us? How can _we_ be distant relatives of a wealthy lord?'" He snorted. "Only because _I_ want you to, you should have said. That would have been the truth, instead of telling them you were actually related," he sighed, ignoring Sesshoumaru's narrowing eyes. "Image, us demons stuck pretending to be human. And you with the human child…"

"My warning still stands, pup," the elder demon warned his voice dropping to a dangerous range. 

Rogukiou gave his a brief glance before bowing his head, his voice turning somber. "Yes, yes it is, isn't it. A demon hiding his prowess under the title of a legendary human warrior..."

"One must do whatever possible to survive. That is the first rule a Taiyoukai learns." As he said this, the demon lord unbound the Tenseiga, taking it over to the wall where the Toukijin hung. The hilt was covered and the sword tied into its sheath with cloth so that no one would be able to accidentally draw it. It seemed to hum angrily at him as he placed the Tenseiga over it. He took a moment to touch the hilt and the weapon quieted. He spoke to it softly. "Be patient. I am certain wars will come again." 

"I am happy not to be burdened with swords that have emotions," Rogukiou remarked dryly, sitting down at a low table nearby. 

"Then you cannot experience the thrill," Jaken croaked from his corner. "It is a wonder to see you draw that sword, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"Hm…" Drawing his hand away from the Toukijin he stiffened suddenly head lifting a bit. "Kaiya." 

Both retainers gave him a questioning look. Jaken was the one to speak. "Milord?" 

"She is coming." 

Jaken flipped his cowl up over his wrinkled head while the other two concentrated on morphing back into their disguises. It was getting easier every time. 

Even if Sesshoumaru hadn't sensed the girl they would have still heard her in plenty time to get ready for her little feet made quite a racket on the wooden floor. They listened to her slide to a stop before the outer door. She panted for a minute before calling, "Oji-sama? Can Kaiya come in?" she stopped for a minute before remembering. "Please?" 

Rogukiou rose to his feet with a look from his master, opening the door for the little girl who bounded in happily. She scanned the room and noticed the silent demon, her eyes lighting up. "Oji-sama! Okaa-san said Kaiya could come say goodnight."

Sesshoumaru nodded, seating himself at the table Rogukiou had vacated. "I see." 

The little girl scurried over and plopped herself in his lap without another word. She gave him a toothy grin. He simple watched her until she grew exaggeratedly somber, folding her hands and bowing her head. "Oyasumi, Oji-sama."

"Oyasumi, Kaiya." 

The little girl's serene attitude instantly became all smiles at his response. "Thank you, Oji-sama." She turned sheepish for a minute, starting to fiddle with her folded hands. "Kaiya was wondering if you would tell her another story before she had to leave…" 

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, feeling an uncustomary smile pulling at his lips. He heard Rogukiou shift uneasily behind him and Jaken's labored wheezing. They were still a bit skeptical of the need for change but he knew they would realize it in time. Perhaps after a few more generations. 

He understood it already. Things had to go on. 

When he looked at the smiling little girl again, his golden eyes were considerably softer. "If you insist." 

--

__

'…with her Otou-san forever…' 

--

---

And there you have it. The four-day of relentless typing (or as relentless as you can get with your mother insisting you go shopping all the time…) It's been with me a while, but I couldn't hold it off any longer! I had to write it. And it kept growing and growing…now it's 19 typed pages. (O_O) The longest thing I've done in a while and in the shortest amount of time too… and, strange enough, I _like_ it. It's a strange concept, really drawn out and bloody, probably boring at parts, but I like it. Sess might seem a bit too lost in the past for you, but he's changed quite a bit from the series, even at the beginning. A few decades older and such. 

As to where Inu Yasha is? ::shrug:: I have no idea. You'll have to ask Sess, if he even knows. Or cares. 

And with the title Sess' "family" calls him at the end (Oji-sama). It means uncle. Kaiya should _technically_ call him "grand uncle" (Oooji-sama) but all those "o"s looked too strange to me when referring to Sess-sama. I suppose it would look a whole lot better if this were written in proper Japanese. ::shrug:: (Reference: http:// poets.notredame.ac.jp/ cgi-bin/ jedi-inon [take out spaces to use]) 

Now I can work on _'I'll Watch'_ without this thing bugging me! I'm freeeeee! ::waves a little flag:: Yay! 

Sai: ::sigh::

Look, it rhymes!

Sai: ….. 


End file.
